Baiser Merveilleux  OS
by caropat07
Summary: Bella va faire sa rentrée au lycée de Forks. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.


**Bonjour**

**Je ne m'étendrais pas sur cet OS. Il me tient à coeur, alors je voulais juste le soumettre à vos critiques.**

**Bella est humaine, les Cullen vampires. Tous ces personnages appartiennent à l'unviers de S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Bella<em>**

Que s'était-il passé ? Mes yeux étaient clos, et je sentais la pluie transpercer mes vêtements. Je ne sais pas si j'étais allongée ou non. Je savais juste que j'avais mal. Très mal.

Pourtant, ce matin, tout allait bien. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et j'avais décidé d'aller faire quelques courses à Port Angeles. J'avais pris un petit-déjeuner correct, m'étais lavée et m'étais habillée. Rien de voyant ou de trop racoleur : j'aimais être à l'aise dans mes vêtements, et surtout je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention.

J'avais laissé un mot à mon père, déjà parti travailler en ce samedi matin. J'avais posé le papier en évidence sur la table de la cuisine : ainsi, il trouverait le mot en rentrant et ne s'inquiéterait pas si je n'étais pas arrivée avant lui. Puis j'étais monté dans ma vieille Chevrolet et étais partie.

J'avais prévu de n'acheter que du matériel scolaire pour la rentrée que je devais effectuer en septembre, mais au final, je décidai de renouveler quelques éléments de ma garde-robe, à savoir trois pulls, deux jeans, deux t-shirt et un chemisier. Charlie avait fait la remarque que certains vêtements que j'avais ramené de chez ma mère étaient troués, et il m'avait donné un peu d'argent en me suppliant de me faire plaisir, pour compenser le fait de ne pas avoir été présent durant toutes les années où j'avais été chez Renée. Il s'en voulait, je le savais, et se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé il y a deux mois.

En fin de compte, tous ces achats me prirent plus de temps que prévu, et j'optai pour déjeuner sur place. Je trouvai un snack où je commandai un hot-dog et une petite barquette de frites. Et bien sûr, un Sundae, juste parce qu'aujourd'hui, il faisait chaud et que c'était rare ici. Je m'assis à la terrasse pour profiter du soleil et sortis un livre. Je mangeais doucement quand une jeune fille timide s'avança et me demanda si elle et son copain pouvaient s'installer avec moi, les autres tables étant toutes prises et complètes.

-Bien sûr ! Acceptai-je.

La jeune fille, une brunette comme moi, s'assit avec soulagement et fit signe à un jeune homme qui faisait la queue pour commander.

-Je m'appelle Angela, se présenta la jeune fille. Angela Weber.

-Bella, la saluai-je. Isabella Swan en fait, mais je préfère Bella.

Angéla inclina la tête en me regardant, et soudain son regard s'éclaira.

-Tu es la fille du Shérif Swan, n'est-ce pas ? S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Je rougis, gênée qu'on me connaisse déjà partout dans Forks, ville où je vivais désormais avec mon père.

-Pardonne-moi si je t'ai embarrassée, s'excusa-t-elle. Toute la ville parle de toi, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ton nom. Mais je te jure que je n'écoute pas les ragots.

Le jeune homme à qui elle avait fait signe s'approcha et posa tout un plateau de nourriture devant eux. Il s'assit tandis qu'Angéla le présentait.

-Voici mon copain, Ben. Il est avec moi au lycée de Forks.

-Enchantée, dis-je doucement.

Il me sourit avant de commencer à manger. Angéla soupira bruyamment.

-Les garçons ! Je vous jure ! Mettez à manger devant eux, et le monde pourrait s'écrouler qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte !

Je ne pus que rire devant la mimique de la jeune fille.

-Je te fais confiance, je ne connais pas de garçon à part mon père.

Je m'attendais à un regard choqué, mais elle me fit un petit sourire sincère.

-Eh bien, tu verras que ce n'est pas de tout repos. Ça doit être l'âge peut-être… Mike aussi mange comme un ogre, Tyler également… Entre la nourriture et la drague…Ils ne sont pas méchants, me rassura-t-elle en me voyant faire la grimace. Juste un peu collant…

-Le lycée compte beaucoup d'élèves ? M'intéressai-je.

-Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas si ça t'aide beaucoup ou pas, mais tout le monde est au courant qu'il y aura une nouvelle. Un nouvel arrivant est toujours un évènement à Forks.

Ma grimace dut être comique parce qu'Angéla pouffa légèrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : j'essayerai de faire en sorte qu'ils te laissent tranquille.

-Merci, soufflai-je. Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ?

-On a fait le tour des magasins pour nos achats scolaires. Ben voulait manger avant de rentrer, alors nous nous sommes arrêtés là. Et toi ?

-La même chose que vous. Je voudrais aussi trouver une librairie.

-Oh ! Il y en a une sympa et pas chère en remontant la rue. Le libraire est un homme charmant, qui t'aidera à trouver tout ce que tu souhaites.

Je lui souris pour la remercier. Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à ce que Ben ai englouti la totalité du plateau. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et caressa son ventre en soupirant.

-Je crois que j'ai trop mangé !

Il fit une grimace à Angéla qui lui mit une petite claque sur le bras, et nous rigolâmes tous les trois. Puis ils prirent congés, et je partis à l'assaut des boutiques de vêtements, ayant acheté mes fournitures scolaires le matin.

Une fois satisfaite de mes achats, je me remis en route vers le parking où était stationnée ma voiture.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que tout est parti de travers.

Je devais traverser une place sur laquelle se trouvaient une boutique de vêtements masculins, une bijouterie, un disquaire et une pharmacie. Plus j'approchais de la place, plus j'entendais des cris, un brouhaha assez fort. Des gens formaient une masse tout autour de la place, de sorte que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il se passait. En jouant des coudes et d'excuses, je réussis à m'introduire dans cette masse compacte de personnes et arrivai sur la place. Enfin, sur les abords, parce que la place était entourée de barrières, et devant, des policiers veillaient à ce que personne ne franchisse la limite de sécurité.

Les voitures de police étaient stationnées devant la bijouterie, de manière à faire un barrage. Plusieurs policiers étaient accroupis derrière les portières ouvertes, leurs armes à la main. Et à ma plus grande horreur, parmi eux se trouvaient mon père. Il était debout en arrière, avec plusieurs autres policiers, les chefs de police de Port Angeles et des environs sûrement.

Soudain il y eu du mouvement dans la bijouterie. D'abord un grand cri puis un coup de feu. Ensuite ce fut la panique : quatre hommes sortirent de la boutique, des mitraillettes à la main, et ils tirèrent en direction des policiers.

Il paraît que les instants décisifs de notre vie se passent au ralenti, que l'on voit le malheur arriver lentement. Il n'en fut rien pour moi.

Mon père fut touché dès les premiers coups de feu, et il s'écroula. D'autres hommes de loi tombèrent aussi, blessées ou morts, je ne savais pas. Au moment où il je vis la balle le toucher, je ne pus que crier et me ruer sur lui. Enfin, essayer, parce que les policiers qui maintenaient les civils à l'écart me retenaient. J'avais beau pleurer que c'était mon père, là, couché par terre, qui perdait son sang, ils refusaient de me laisser passer. Quelqu'un était agenouillé à côté de Charlie et lui parlait. Il lui prit le pouls et fit un hochement de tête pour moi. Mon père était vivant…

Mais tout n'était pas terminé. Les bandits continuaient de tirer, et si depuis leur sortie ils visaient les policiers, ils changèrent soudainement de cible, à savoir nous les civils. Aussitôt ce fut la panique parmi la population : chacun courut pour sauver sa vie, pour fuir la menace. Moi-même, je courus, affolée, le cœur battant à vive allure, espérant que mon père irait bien. Mon souffle était erratique, mais je m'en moquais : je voulais juste partir, échapper à la mort.

Je devais aller aussi loin que possible de cette tuerie, de ce lieu qui sentait trop le sang.

Une douleur dans le bras me poussa à accélérer et m'empêcha de penser. Dans une course effrénée, je rejoignis ma voiture, ne sachant comme j'avais trouvé le chemin. Je montai dans l'habitacle et démarrai en trombe. Sans me poser de question, comme mue par un instinct, j'accélérai et sortis de la ville.

Au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient, je réussis à me calmer. Mon cœur, même s'il battait encore douloureusement, ralentissait, et j'arrivais à reprendre une respiration presque correcte. La douleur dans mon bras se réveilla, et je dus le ramener vers moi, lâchant le volant. Je n'osais pas regarder ce que j'avais, de peur de faire un malaise en conduisant.

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de mes joues. Je ne savais pas si c'était des larmes de peur, de rage, de frustration ou de joie. Je ressentais tous ces sentiments, mais je n'arrivais pas à cerner la principale émotion qui me maintenait éveillée. Je continuais à rouler, priant pour qu'un médecin ai pu se rendre sur les lieux de la fusillade et soigne mon père en ce moment.

Je n'avais qu'une envie désormais : rentrer chez moi, me terrer sous ma couette et dormir, dormir jusqu'à tout oublier.

Mais le destin ne l'entendait pas comme cela. Et pourtant, j'aurais pu prévoir ce qui arriva.

Les larmes qui s'accumulaient sous mes paupières me gênaient pour voir, mais à aucun moment je n'eus l'idée ou l'envie de m'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Alors je suppose qu'il est normal que je ne voie pas la voiture d'en face arriver, tout comme je n'avais pas vu que j'étais du mauvais côté de la chaussée.

**_Pov Edward_**

Carlisle avait été appelé en urgence à Port Angeles parce qu'une fusillade avait eu lieu, et les forces de l'ordre avaient besoin de tous les médecins disponibles. Carlisle avait répondu présent. Il était parti de l'hôpital à 17 heures.

Le soleil avait brillé toute la matinée, mais les nuages étaient apparus dans le ciel à partir de 14 heures, ce qui fait qu'il avait pu se rendre à sa garde à l'hôpital qui commençait à 15 heures. Il n'avait donc pas eu de problème pour aller porter secours aux blessés de Port Angeles.

Je l'attendais pour finir notre partie d'échecs : c'était notre jeu. Dès son retour, après qu'il ait chassé et salué Esmée, nous nous attablions devant l'échiquier et nous jouions quelques tours. Nous étions tous les deux très bons, et nos parties pouvaient durer plusieurs nuits. C'était à son tour de jouer, et j'avais hâte de voir quel pion il allait bouger pour débloquer son jeu.

Je lisais la biographie de Franz Liszt achetée récemment quand mon téléphone sonna.

-Edward, c'est Carlisle, commença-t-il dès que j'eus décroché.

-Il y a un problème ? M'inquiétai-je.

Nous avions toujours peur, lorsqu'il sortait de l'hôpital, que le soleil apparaisse alors qu'il était à l'extérieur, révélant involontairement notre nature de vampire.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, me rassura mon père. Parmi les blessés se trouvent Charlie Swan, notre Shérif. D'après ce que j'ai compris, sa fille, Isabella Swan, est venue à Port Angeles et était là au moment de la fusillade. Charlie ne l'a pas vu, il était inconscient, mais des policiers affirment qu'une jeune fille a essayé de le rejoindre en leur affirmant qu'elle était sa fille. Mais elle a disparu après que les voleurs, ceux qui ont tirés sur la police et la foule, aient réussis à s'échapper.

-Et tu voudrais que je la retrouve ? Compris-je.

-Je serais rassuré si je savais qu'elle était saine et sauve. Et Charlie a repris conscience une minute, pour demander si Isabella allait bien. Je voudrais lui dire la vérité, et non lui mentir.

-Je comprends, dis-je en écrivant un mot pour Esmée qui rentrerait bientôt de la chasse.

-Trouve-la, et assure-toi qu'elle aille bien s'il te plaît.

-J'y vais, lui assurai-je. Je ne prends pas ma voiture.

-Préviens-moi dès que possible !

Et il raccrocha. Quant à moi, je partis en courant à vitesse vampirique.

La pluie commença à tomber tandis que je courais, mais ça n'était pas grave. Je devais trouver la fille du Shérif et m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller voir chez eux, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors je choisis de longer la route jusqu'à Port Angeles, pour voir si elle était en train de rentrer.

Mais je n'arrivai jamais à Port Angeles.

Au détour d'un virage, je vis de la fumée, et je sentis l'odeur du sang. Plusieurs odeurs de sang. Je ralentis et m'approchai de l'accident doucement, ne respirant plus. J'appelai les secours pour leur signaler l'accident, mais la personne ne prit même pas le temps de demander des nouvelles des blessés. Elle me demanda juste où c'était, et elle m'expliqua que quelqu'un viendrait dès qu'ils le pourraient.

Une voiture, une Ford SUV Escape, était encastrée dans un chêne. Son chauffeur était mort sur le coup : il était passé par le pare-brise et sa tête avait violemment heurté l'arbre, lui brisant le crâne. Son cœur ne battait plus, et son corps se refroidissait déjà.

Une autre voiture, une vieille Chevrolet à plateau, avait volé plus loin. Elle reposait sur son toit, les pneus en l'air. La portière était ouverte, et quelques mètres plus loin, une jeune fille gisait inconsciente, trempée à cause de la pluie. Son cœur battait très vite, trop vite si je me souvenais de mes cours de médecine. Et j'avais malheureusement une mémoire parfaite.

J'avançai lentement, essayant de respirer par à-coups. L'odeur du sang de la victime morte était forte, mais le sang de la jeune fille était encore plus fort, plus tentant que tout autre sang. Heureusement pour elle, la pluie permettait d'atténuer un peu l'attirance que son fluide vital produisait sur moi, et le fait d'avoir chassé m'aidait aussi.

Néanmoins, il me fallut toute ma concentration et ma volonté de ne pas faiblir quand je dus lui parler.

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je m'agenouillai devant elle, prudent. Elle était belle, très belle en vérité. Ses cheveux bruns mouillés cachaient son visage, aussi les repoussai-je derrière ses oreilles. Puis je pris conscience qu'il fallait que je l'aide. Alors je posai une main sur son front brûlant et rouge de son sang, et l'autre sur sa joue.

-Isabella Swan ? L'appelai-je encore. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Je la secouai légèrement, et enfin elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait des yeux marron, profonds, tels deux puits sans fond. Un instant elle sembla désorientée puis elle voulut se redresser et cria de douleur. Je l'obligeai à se recoucher.

-Ne vous agitez pas Isabella, lui ordonnai-je doucement. Vous êtes gravement blessée.

Et c'était vrai. Trop de sang s'écoulait d'elle pour une simple coupure.

-Vous permettez que je regarde vos blessures Isabella ?

-Bella, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je préfère Bella.

-D'accord Bella. Je peux ?

Mon père m'avait souvent répété qu'appeler une victime par son nom permettait de la garder plus concentrée.

Je soulevai sa camisole et ce que je vis ne me plut pas : un énorme morceau de verre était fiché dans son abdomen. Je rebaissai le tissu et regardai son bras gauche. Une balle était rentrée dedans profondément, et je ne pourrais pas la retirer sur place. Pourtant, elle perdait beaucoup de sang à cause de cette blessure, et je devais stopper l'hémorragie.

Alors j'enlevai ma chemise, observé par la jeune fille. Elle me regardait faire, sans montrer le moindre signe de peur ou d'un quelconque sentiment. Elle était là, c'est tout.

Je fis un garrot sur la blessure de son bras, et elle cria faiblement quand je dus serrer le tissu. Cependant, elle me laissa faire.

Puis je retournai à son visage que j'entrepris d'essuyer, essayant d'enlever le sang. Mes mains froides semblèrent l'apaiser parce qu'elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Que fais-tu ici Bella ? Lui demandai-je pour la garder éveillée.

-J'étais partie acheter des fournitures scolaires, m'apprit-elle.

Chaque mot avait l'air de venir du plus profond d'elle-même, et elle avait du mal à parler.

-J'avais aussi acheté quelques habits pour le lycée…Et puis, en voulant retourner à ma camionnette, j'ai vu…

Un sanglot lui échappa, et je lui pris la main, qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces j'imagine. Elle paraissait résignée à mourir. Elle ne pleurnichait pas sur sa vie gâchée, sur la peur qu'elle avait eue.

-La bijouterie a été attaquée je crois, et ils ont tiré sur les policiers. Mon père était parmi eux. Mon père !

Elle voulut à nouveau se relever mais je l'en empêchai d'une main ferme.

-Continue Bella, l'encourageai-je alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

-Il a été blessé… Et puis ils ont tiré sur la foule. Nous nous sommes éparpillés mais… J'ai été touché au bras je crois.

-Oui, tu es blessée. La balle n'est pas ressortie. Mon père est médecin, il a été appelé sur les lieux. Il soigne ton père en ce moment.

Un faible sourire m'apprit qu'elle semblait heureuse de savoir que son père était sain et sauf.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Edward, me présentai-je. Garde les yeux ouverts Bella !

Son cœur ne se calmait pas, battant à toute allure. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle cherchait son souffle, voulant amener de l'air dans ses poumons. Mais elle ne grimaçait pas à cause de la douleur. Parce qu'elle avait mal, c'était inévitable.

-Tu vas venir au lycée de Forks avec nous ? Lui demandai-je pour avoir son attention.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle. J'ai même déjà rencontré Angéla Weber et son ami Ben. Ils sont gentils.

-Oui, Angéla est très gentille. Elle n'écoute pas les ragots, et elle a le cœur sur la main.

La tête de Bella roula sur le côté mais je lui donnai une petite claque.

-Reste avec moi Bella ! Dis-moi, est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi a laissé un amoureux derrière elle ?

Elle rougit, mais à cause du manque de sang, seul un vampire comme moi pouvait le voir.

-Je n'ai personne, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas pressée…

Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment-là.

-Edward ? M'interpela Carlisle. Tu as pu retrouver la fille de Charlie ?

-Oui, je suis avec elle.

Tout à coup, Bella darda son regard vers moi, déterminée.

-Comment va son père ? M'enquis-je.

-Pas très bien malheureusement. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Nous attendons l'hélicoptère pour le transporter. Comment va Isabella ?

-Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella, l'informai-je à haute voix.

Puis je parlai à voix basse que seul un vampire pouvait entendre.

-Elle est gravement blessée Carlisle. Il faudrait que tu viennes, je ne peux rien faire ! J'ai appelé les secours…

-Ils sont débordés, ils ne pourront pas venir de suite. Ils sont tous mobilisés sur Port Angeles. Ses blessures sont si sérieuses ?

-Elle saigne abondamment, et je n'ai pas les moyens de stopper tous les saignements. Elle est en tachycardie, et j'ai peur que son cœur ne tienne pas.

-Fais ce que tu peux. Si elle demande après son père, dis-lui qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. J'ai confiance en toi Edward !

Il raccrocha sans plus de paroles. Mon regard n'avait pas lâché Bella dont les yeux papillonnaient de plus en plus.

-Bella ? Parle-moi encore. Comment s'appelle ta mère ?

-Elle… Elle s'appelait Renée. Elle s'est remariée il y a un an avec Phil, un joueur de base-ball. Phil a été harcelé par un détraqué, et il y a deux mois, ce détraqué s'est introduit dans notre maison. Nous étions à table quand il a fait irruption dans la cuisine.

Elle s'arrêta et une grimace tordit ses traits. Sa main se resserra encore et elle gémit de douleur. Je lui caressai les cheveux, souhaitant plus que tout l'aider. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme pas, qu'elle reste éveillée, et la soutenir.

-Il nous a faits lever sous la menace de son pistolet, et nous a conduits dans le salon. Là, il a ordonné à Phil de ligoter ma mère et moi. Ma mère pleurait, suppliant l'homme de nous laisser tranquilles. Moi, je voulais juste qu'il parte, qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à Phil et à maman. Mais il a tiré sur Phil parce qu'il ne voulait pas attacher maman. Il est mort sur le coup. Ensuite, il a emmené maman à l'étage. Elle a beaucoup crié, et je n'arrivais pas à me détacher pour aller l'aider…

Ses larmes coulaient, ses sanglots l'étouffaient trop pour qu'elle puisse respirer correctement.

-Calme-toi Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute… » Dis-je en l'enlaçant comme je le pouvais sans lui faire mal. « Tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre lui. Il t'a fait du mal ?

Inexplicablement, une envie de meurtre envers ce détraqué s'était insinuée en moi parce qu'il avait fait souffrir Bella et sa famille.

-Non, la police est arrivée, parce qu'un voisin les a prévenu en entendant maman crier. Charlie est arrivé quelques heures après, et il m'a ramené à Forks.

J'embrassai son front, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. J'étais juste soulagé que ce malade mental ne lui ai rien fait.

-A ton tour, sourit-elle faiblement. Je t'ai raconté ma vie… Mais je ne sais rien de toi.

-Eh bien… Nous sommes à Forks depuis deux ans. Avant, nous habitions en Alaska. J'ai plusieurs frères et sœurs. Il y a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Nous avons tous été adoptés par le docteur Cullen. Il est médecin à l'hôpital de Forks. Et en ce moment, il est avec ton père.

-Charlie va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Autant que faire se peut. Mon père est un excellent médecin, il fera tout pour sauver ton père. Bella ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle venait de fermer.

-J'ai froid Edward…

Aussitôt je voulus l'éloigner de moi mais elle s'agrippa à ma chemise en gémissant.

-Non ! Reste avec moi !

-As-tu une couverture ou un manteau dans ta voiture ?

-Je ne sais plus…

-Reste là, je vais voir dans l'autre voiture.

Elle me regarda, paniquée, mais je lui assurai que je revenais bientôt. Aussi vite que possible à allure humaine, j'allai voir dans la Ford si je trouvais de quoi réchauffer Bella, et je découvris une grosse couverture en laine ainsi qu'un manteau de chasse. Idéal pour garder la chaleur… Je pris les deux, puis me dirigeai vers la camionnette de Bella. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle il y avait plusieurs habits, dont deux pulls que je pris : eux aussi lui permettraient de rester au chaud. Je ramenai le tout vers la blessée.

-Bella ? Bella !

Ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle mit plusieurs secondes à réagir à mes stimulations. Mêmes les claques, que j'espérais assez fortes pour la réveiller mais pas assez pour lui faire mal, ne me furent pas d'une grande aide. Il fallait que Carlisle se dépêche !

-Edward… souffla Bella. J'aurais aimé te connaître… Tu as l'air tellement gentil…

-Tu apprendras à me connaitre Bella ! Reste éveillée, et tu pourras me revoir autant que tu le souhaites !

-Mais je suis si fatiguée !

Je l'avais emmitouflée autant que possible, et au moins, elle ne tremblait plus de froid.

-Je sais ma belle, mais il faut tenir. Tu reverras ton père, il a besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu as des rêves Bella ? Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard.

-J'aime la littérature, alors je pensais faire mes études dans cette voie-là… Mais je ne crois pas que j'en aurais le temps…

-Si Bella ! Tu l'auras le temps !

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et arrivait à son point de rupture. J'entendais parfaitement l'effort que fournissait son organe vital, et je savais que d'ici quelques minutes, il ne pourrait plus soutenir la cadence. Il s'arrêterait, tout simplement.

Et cela, je ne le voulais pas.

Bella était une jeune femme forte, elle venait de me l'apprendre. Elle voulait vivre, et elle en avait le droit. Alors je lui posai la question qui lui sauverait la vie.

-Bella, veux-tu vivre ?

Elle me fixa avec de grands yeux.

-J'aurais bien voulu. J'aurais voulu revoir mon père, lui dire que je l'aime. J'aurais voulu te connaître, connaître tes frères et sœurs… Quand tu as cité leurs noms, j'ai compris que tu les aimais beaucoup.

-Si tu avais la possibilité de ne pas mourir, tenterais-tu tout ce qui est possible ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de gémir, la douleur revenant. Je caressai sa joue doucement, l'embrassant sur le front puis la joue.

-Bella, je ne suis pas comme toi, commençai-je. Moi aussi, j'ai failli mourir. Mais Carlisle m'a sauvé. Comme il a sauvé sa femme, et mes frères et sœurs. Nous sommes des vampires Bella.

J'avais une chance sur deux pour qu'elle me croie. Sinon, elle me prendrait pour un fou. Si cela devait arriver, je comptais lui montrer ce que nous étions pour lui faire accepter. Mais je n'eus pas à le faire.

-Des vampires ! S'affola-t-elle en essayant de s'éloigner, réflexe tout à fait normal chez un humain qui vient d'apprendre notre statut.

-Ne crains rien, je te jure que je ne te ferais aucun mal. Nous buvant le sang des animaux pour vivre. Nous refusons de sacrifier des vies innocentes pour exister. Sinon, cela ferait longtemps que tu serais morte !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire, un petit rire étranglé. Elle revint se mettre contre moi en soupirant. Réflexe tout à fait anormal chez un humain venant d'apprendre notre statut.

-Dis m'en plus s'il te plaît…

-Nous sommes immortels, forts, rapides… Mais nous devons nous cacher du soleil.

Je vis à son sourire qu'elle voyait une scène imaginaire.

-Serais-tu en train de penser que nous devons éviter le soleil au risque de nous faire réduire en cendres ?

Son sourire disparut, et le mien apparut. J'étais attendri devant sa façon de rester calme devant mes aveux. Elle aurait dû avoir peur. Certes, elle avait été effrayée un court instant, mais elle m'avait cru lorsque je lui avais appris notre régime alimentaire. Et surtout, elle m'avait cru de suite lorsque je lui avais dit que j'étais un vampire. Pensait-elle que les créatures mystiques existaient vraiment ? Ou était-elle trop désorientée par ses blessures ?

-Ce n'est pas pour cette raison Bella, dis-je. Le soleil fait réagir notre peau, certes, mais il la fait scintiller.

-Ça doit être magnifique, murmura-t-elle en levant son bras valide pour caresser mon visage.

Je haussai les épaules, avant de continuer.

-Nous ne sentons plus le chaud ou le froid. Notre peau est moins sensible, et nous ne ressentons presque pas la douleur.

-C'est… Ce qu'il me faudrait, hoqueta-t-elle en grimaçant.

-Tu es très courageuse Bella, continue ! N'abandonne pas maintenant !

Elle sourit faiblement, mais c'était un sourire résigné. Ses yeux papillonnèrent à nouveau.

-Bella, regarde-moi !

Elle m'obéit, fixant mon visage avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

-Tu pourrais échapper à la mort Bella, mais cela te condamnerait à une vie où il faudrait sans cesse te retenir pour ne pas tuer d'humain. Mais nous serions là pour t'aider.

Je voulais qu'elle connaisse les avantages et les inconvénients, qu'elle donne sa réponse en connaissant les conséquences. Qu'elle ait le choix.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Je ne voulus pas lui mentir. Ma main, qui caressait son visage depuis un moment, passant sur son cou avant de remonter vers son front.

-Durant trois jours, tu as l'impression de brûler. C'est une douleur insupportable, mais passé ces trois jours, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Bella, je voudrais en apprendre plus sur toi, je voudrais… te voir vivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, avouai-je.

-J'aimerai vivre aussi pour passer du temps avec toi Edward…

-Alors j'appelle Carlisle !

Je composai le numéro de mon père et celui-ci répondit de suite.

-Oui Edward ?

-Je ne peux pas le faire, j'ai besoin de toi !

-De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Elle va mourir si on ne fait rien, et je refuse qu'elle meure ainsi ! Elle a le droit de vivre !

-Il va falloir que tu le fasses Edward, je ne peux pas venir. Je suis infiniment désolé, mais j'ai plusieurs blessés à voir ici. Peut-être Alice pourra-telle t'aider…

Je raccrochai, rageur et impuissant. Je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même : le venin qui coulait en permanence dans ma gorge le prouvait. Si je goûtais au sang de Bella, elle n'en sortirait pas vivante.

-Edward… m'appela-t-elle.

Elle cherchait à prendre sa respiration, mais n'y arrivait pas. Les battements de son cœur étaient désordonnés, trop irréguliers.

-Laisse-moi appeler Alice s'il te plaît, la suppliai-je. Elle saura sûrement trouver une solution !

Elle hocha légèrement la tête tout en me contemplant. Alice décrocha au bout d'une sonnerie.

-Je suis en route Edward, mais j'étais partie chasser vers Denali pour aller voir Carmen après.

-Dépêche-toi, je t'en prie !

-Fais tout pour qu'elle reste en vie. J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et je reportai mon attention sur la jeune fille qui était blottie dans mes bras.

-Tu sais quel est mon seul regret si je devais mourir maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Je secouai la tête, la gorge bloquée par les sanglots. Pourquoi m'acharnai-je autant à lui sauver la vie ? Je ne la connaissais pas, mais une sensation au plus profond de moi me disait qu'il me serait difficile de vivre sans elle.

-De ne pas savoir ce qu'on éprouve à embrasser quelqu'un.

Sa demande à peine voilée me laissa bouche bée. Et croyez-moi, il en faut pour impressionner un vampire !

-Tu ne vas pas mourir Bella ! Nous allons te sauver !

-D'accord.

Mais ses traits montrèrent toute la déception qu'elle éprouvait et qu'elle n'avait pas formulée.

Doucement, je me penchai, et curieusement, moi aussi je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un. De l'embrasser _elle_.

Mes lèvres effleurèrent d'abord les siennes, aussi légères que les ailes d'un papillon. Puis elles firent un deuxième passage, plus franc, et cette fois-ci, je sentis la sensation de ses lèvres glisser sur les miennes.

_**Pov Bella**_

Il était là, beau tel un ange, et j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains. Je ne voulais pas mourir sans avoir embrassé quelqu'un. Et puisque le destin avait décidé de me faire mourir dans les bras d'un ange, autant en profiter ! Alors j'avais osé lui demander.

Lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, je ne ressentis rien d'abord, à part de l'anticipation et son souffle glacée, qui sentait si bon la menthe. J'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir ce qui allait suivre. Puis la pression se fit plus forte, et des picotements embrasèrent mes lèvres qui bougèrent d'elles-mêmes. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que de la soie, et j'aurais pu passer ma vie à les sentir, les caresser.

C'était calme, c'était tendre. C'était sucré aussi. Sucré, froid et doux, mais je me sentais tellement bien que je pensais avoir succombé.

Or, il n'en était rien. Edward s'approcha encore de moi et ses mouvements se firent plus pressants, plus présents. Je pensais que c'était fatiguant d'embrasser quelqu'un, de bouger ses lèvres sans arrêt, mais en fait, c'était tellement libérateur !

Ma main libre, qu'Edward ne tenait pas, alla caresser sa joue, essayant de lui montrer que j'appréciais cet instant, puis alla encercler sa nuque. Et nos lèvres bougeaient en rythme, cherchant à se toucher, à s'attraper doucement, sans brutalité, se caressant l'une l'autre. Une douce chaleur montait en moi, m'enveloppant dans une enveloppe de coton, annihilant tout le reste.

Malheureusement, ma faible capacité pulmonaire m'obligea à rompre le baiser pour amener un peu d'air dans mes poumons.

Dire que j'étais bien serait mentir : j'étais extatique. Je n'avais plus mal, je n'avais plus froid. Je ne sentais plus la pluie. Je sentais juste encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, une douceur sensuelle malgré la sensation de froid.

Je devais dire quelque chose. Juste une dernière chose.

**_Pov Edward_**

Ce baiser avait été merveilleux. Tant pour moi que pour elle, si j'en jugeais par l'air béat qu'elle arborait. Un instant, l'espoir revint : elle allait résister encore quelques minutes, et Alice pourrait la sauver.

Mais le destin est cruel. Elle me regardait, de ses yeux brillants, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle me voyait. Et juste comme ça, son cœur commença à rater des battements, amenant de moins en moins d'oxygène à son cerveau.

-Bella ? Bella, parle-moi ! Reste avec moi Bella ! Bella !

Elle soupira, et tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent, elle souffla un mot. Un seul.

-Merci.

Et son cœur cessa de battre. J'aurais voulu hurler ma peine, ma colère, mais non. Je restais là, sous la pluie qui tombait sans cesse, caressant le visage déjà froid de Bella, enlaçant son corps dont la tête reposait sur mon bras. Ses traits étaient désormais sereins, comme si j'avais réussis à rendre meilleures ses dernières minutes. Elle avait même un faible sourire, qui resterait à jamais sur son visage.

Bella Swan n'était plus. Et pourtant elle vivrait à jamais dans mon cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis sur cet OS ? <strong>

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**


End file.
